Profecía chubi
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Chile está de vacaciones sin ningún argentino cerca, debería estar feliz pero se aburre un poco a lo que llega Hungría que dice ser una maga y le leerá su "futuro" con los chubis del destino. Y Manuel simplemente odia lo que predice. ArgentinaxChile.


Otra historia de estos suramericanos xD, es que igual me gusta chile :3 así que darle un poco de amor de vez en cuando no mata a nadie.

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong> Chubis :3

El chileno estaba sentado en la banca de aquel parque tranquilo, su vacaciones continuaban y sentía felicidad al no tener que lidiar con problemas inútiles, suspiró, ningún problema, algo en eso lo hacía sentir un tanto aburrido, miró hacia arriba y una sonrisa se le vino a la mente, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, era ese estúpido argentino, ni en sus pensamientos dejaba de ser un acosador.

–Fleto de mierda…–susurró en la sombra de aquel gran árbol cerrando los ojos mientras se echa un chocolate con cubierta acaramelada -más conocido como chubi- a la boca, quería un Rocklets, pero estaba pobre así que métale al chubi.

–¡Hola! –

–¡Mierda! –gritó espantado el chileno al ver a una chica con un traje de bruja delante suyo, no sabe como mierda había llegado.

–L-Lo lamento Chile, soy yo, Hungría…–

Quiso decir "Hungría culia', me asustaste", pero él era caballero con las damas. –Me asustaste… ¿qué haces en chile? –

–El yaoi me trajo aquí…–

–¿El qué? –

–El amor…–se corrigió con una sonrisa maquiavélica. –¡Tú eres el elegido! –

–Viste mucho la guerra de las galaxias ¿no? –

–Lo que hablo es serio, vine aquí por ti…–entrecerró los ojos la maga. –Vengo a contarte la profecía del chubi… –

El chileno miró el paquete de dulces y luego a la húngara –Lo siento Eli, son míos, compra si quieres…–

–¡No los comeré! ¡sólo te leeré la chubistica preedición! –

–Inglaterra tenía razón, a veces eres rara…–se corría un poco Manu hacía el lado contrario de la muchacha.

–¡Sólo dámelos! –insistía.

El chileno terminó por dárselos, no solía juntarse mucho con aquella chica y no la conocía del todo, quizás era hora de entablar algo como una amistad con ella. Pero… después de pensar en ello vio como Hungría había armado en tiempo record un puesto medio gitano en frente de él.

–Hazme una pregunta…–

–No me digas que jugarás a eso…–

–Calla, ya que no te veo cooperativo yo haré las preguntas. –Si sale rojo Argentina vendrá a chile hoy…–

Y salió rojo.

–¿El fleto hoy? anda en asuntos del gobierno, es imposible que venga…–

–Si sale amarillo Argentina se violará salvajemente a chile…–

–¿Qué pregunta de mierda es esa? –

Y salió amarillo. Manu se dio un cabezazo contra el árbol.

–¡Si sale celeste se lo llevará a un motel y lo follara sin condón! –

–¡Weon, no me gusta este juego, en serio! –empezaba a alterarse, estaba rojo.

Y el chubi salió celeste, Manu se quería morir. Pero eran sólo dulces… sólo dulces.

–¡Si sale café dentro de tres meses más Manu se enterará que está embarazado! –

–¡No, NOOOO, todo menos eso!–

Y salió café.

–¡Profecía de mierda, son putos chocolates, es un juego de críos… nada pasará! –

La chica sonrió he hizo parar a una chica a la azar, le hizo sacar un dulce y si salía verde tendría un aumento. La chica aceptó y salió verde, pocos segundos después la llamaron por teléfono y le notificaron su aumento y su asenso, el chileno tenía la boca por debajo del suelo de lo tan abierta que estaba, no se lo podía creer, no podía ser verdad esa maldita profecía.

–¡Es pura mentira! ¡ese maricón argentino no va a aparecer por aquí a violarme hasta las tres de la mañana en un hotel extravagante mientras…, ya ni me acuerdo! –

–Oh… ¿en serio? –rió la chica mientras veía por detrás del hombro a un chico rubio llegando.

–¿Manu? ¡que coincidencia! –sonrió el argentino.

A Manu se le helaron todos los huesos del cuerpo, no podía creer que los putos dulces estuvieran cumpliendo la profecía. Lo miró con terror mientras el argentino le sonreía más sanamente que cualquier otro día en su existencia, pero el chileno corrió y corrió sin dirigirle palabra alguna, haría todo lo posible por evitar que ocurriera la maléfica maldición de los chocolates con sabores.

–Ammm, es la primera vez que lo veo correr de mí con tantas ganas… ¿qué pasó? –

–¡La profecía de los chubis! –susurró la húngara con tono místico.

–¿La qué? –

–Siéntate, te contaré de lo que se trata. –

Aproximadamente veinte minutos más tarde.

–¿Entendiste? ¡si no llevas acabo la profecía chubi el futbol dejará de existir, serás un perdedor, no tendrás nunca más sexo, tendrás sida! ¿ya dije lo del futbol? ¡Y Manuel se casará con Inglaterra mientras tiene un trío con Alfred! –

–¡Basta, basta! –Lloraba el argentino creyéndose toda la ridícula predicción – ¡Lo haré! ¡follaré a mi chilenito toda la noche si es necesario para que no se cumpla esa diabólica profecía! –

–¡Ve, ve que no queda tiempo! –anunciaba Elizabeta.

El argentino asintió mientras corría detrás de su chileno, con tal de evitar que todas esas cosas malas pasaran aguantaría los golpes y los "Si no paraí te mato desgracia'o, te mato", pero el argentino aún así encontró esa noche a Chile, le hizo de todo, el chileno garabateó de todo. Sí, fue una linda noche llena de profecías creadas por malvadas yaoisticas aburridas.

La húngara sonrió en el avión, esas sí que eran vacaciones. Hasta tenía el video del hotel de aquella noche. –Ahora mi siguiente victima es…Arthur…–sonrió al ver la foto de Inglaterra.

**N.A:** Asajdajsha, esto me recuerda tanto situaciones de la vida diaria y es que díganme ¿quién no ha usado los Chubi, Rocklets entre otros para predecir el "futuro"? lastima que para el chileno todas acertarán xD, eso! que viva el ArgentinaxChile, no soy muy buena con la pareja pero hacer unos cuantos fic de vez en cuando no mata a nadie :3


End file.
